Take Care of Him
by kevin the bird
Summary: Sirius knew that if he stayed any longer, he wouldn't be able to hold his cool. So he squeezed James' shoulder comfortingly and kissed Molly on the top of her head. "Take care of him," he said as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.


When Molly found out that James had lost both of his parents to a Death Eaters attack, she made it a point to go to Hogwarts and make sure he was okay. He was like a little brother to her. They had grown close over the past few years and she would do anything to make sure he was okay.

Once she apparated outside of Hogwarts, she walked through the gates and into the grounds. She had no clue where James was, but it was her mission to find him. She wouldn't allow anything or anyone get in her way, the protective lion inside of her coming out.

Walking through the doors that belonged to her former school, she called out James' name, knowing full well that he wouldn't be roaming the school at a time like this. But she figured she would try just in case. Her suspicions were confirmed when she didn't get a response. Slightly panicking, she made her way towards the Gryffindor common room, where she knew he would most likely be.

Having graduated years ago, she didn't know the correct password to give the Fat Lady, but when she got there, students were letting themselves in (luckily), so she was immediately able to get it. Once in, she called out James' name again. There was no response from the boy she had deemed family, but there were a few students who recognized her and pointed to the boy's dormitory. Walking to the stairs that belonged to the dormitory, Molly cast the spell that she knew would allow her to get in. She had used the spell many a time during her time at Hogwarts, and it worked every time.

"James!" Molly called a third time when she made her way into the dormitory. Hearing his best friend's name being called, Sirius popped his head out of the room he shared with his friend.

"In here, Molls," Sirius replied as he waved his hand, allowing her to come in. She rushed into the room and immediately spotted James sitting on his bed. Hearing footsteps coming into the room, James' head popped up quickly and spotted the redheaded witch he considered his sister.

"Molly," he sighed in realization as he stood up and rushed into her arms, bursting into tears the minute he felt the loving arms that belonged to Molly wrap around his shoulders. The two of them practically fell to the floor as James continued to cry, Molly shushing him the entire time.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Molly whispered soothingly in his ear as she rubbed small circles on James' back. She felt tears prick the back of her eyes as she felt James' body shake with sobs. She had never seen him succumb to tears like he had just done. It broke her heart knowing she would never be able to take that pain away from him, like she so wanted to in that moment.

Sirius knew that if he stayed any longer, he wouldn't be able to hold his cool. So he squeezed James' shoulder comfortingly and kissed Molly on the top of her head.

"Take care of him," he said as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Molly rocked the jet-black haired boy back and fourth as she continued to shush him soothingly and rub small circles on his back.

"I'm here, love," she said as another sob racked the body in her arms. They stayed there for a few minutes before James' tears subsided long enough for him to say something.

"They're gone, Molls," he said as he sat back and wiped the tears away from his cheeks. "I won't ever get to talk to them again," he added as his bottom lip quivered. He hadn't allowed himself to cry since he found out the news of his parents' death. He wanted to stay strong so people wouldn't see him as weak.

"I know, love, I know," Molly replied as she cupped James' cheeks and rubbed a calloused thumb against his cheek. "You'll get through this. I know that's the last thing you want to hear right now, but you're a strong person. I know you'll get through this and I'm always here for you. The same goes with Arthur," she said as she forced a smile on her face that she was sure James knew was fake. James gave a small watery smile and engulfed Molly in his arms. He hadn't realized how much he needed Molly until he heard her familiar voice down the hall.

"I love you," he said when he felt familiar arms wrap around him again.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Molly replied as she stayed in his arms, not sure if she could take seeing his face again. Once she thought she could, she pulled away and gave him another smile. "You think you'll be okay if I left? I could stay if you wanted me to?" she asked, knowing too well that James wouldn't take her up on her offer.

"I'll be fine. You have kids to take care of. They need you more than I do," he replied. Molly gave him a look saying she wasn't sure if she should leave or not. "I'm serious, Molls. I'm in good hands here. I have Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily," he added. Molly continued to give him the same look. "Molls, if I need you, I'll let you know," he said as he laughed and stood up. He offered Molly his hand and pulled her onto her feet. "Thank you, though," he added as he gave Molly one last hug.

"I love you," she said as she hugged her baby brother back.

"I love you too," James replied. After they broke apart, he walked Molly out to the gates of Hogwarts and watched her as she apparated back to the Burrow.


End file.
